Anytime
by Amber477
Summary: Blair visits Chuck when he's at his lowest point and tries to bring him back. Spoilers for the character death in Season 2. Ship is C/B- reviews are love!


A/N- Just a little C/B one shot I got inspired to write. Don't worry- more to come for "The Lost Weekend" soon! This story has a spoiler alert for upcoming episodes of Season 2, including the big death. I hope you like!

--

Anytime

--

Chuck lay back in bed, staring at the swimming ceiling. The window was open and the cold winter air blew against his face until his skin went numb but he didn't move to close it. The only coherent thought he had was that his throat felt dry.

Well, that's what mixing Ecstasy and scotch will do to you, he thought a little ruefully. He was so fucking thirsty. He rolled over and saw a naked girl with dark hair, lying on her side, looking at him.

"You did it again." She said quietly.

It sounded like she was talking from the other side of a tunnel. What was her name? Michelle? Rachel? Rachel. That was it.

"Did what?" Chuck asked hoarsely, sitting up and trying to ignore his head spinning.

"You said her name."

Chuck rubbed his eyes, picking up the mostly empty glass on the bedside table. There were still a few drops of amber liquid at the bottom, and he gulped them down. His throat burned even worse, but he felt a little more awake.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Who's Blair?" Rachel said, trying to sound casual but obviously upset.

The sound of Blair's name hit Chuck like a punch in the gut. Her name belonged to another life. One where he was happy. One where his father was still alive.

"Blair is…she's just a girl I used to know."

"Just a girl? Right. That's why you say her name every time we have sex?" Rachel gave a dry little laugh, swinging her long legs over the side of the bed and looking just about as messed up as Chuck felt.

He looked around at the scattered pills on the table and the empty liquor bottles. No wonder he felt like he needed to vomit.

"I think I should go." Rachel said, getting dressed.

"Why?" Chuck asked, not really caring.

"I can't do this anymore. From now on if you want a pity fuck, call your precious Blair." She picked her purse up off the floor, and left.

Chuck stared at the door for a minute, trying to work up any kind of emotion. He didn't even remember sleeping with her last night, so it was a little hard to be upset.

Now that she had brought up Blair, Chuck felt a hot flush of shame passing through him. He remembered Blair begging him to let her in, to let her help him after his father's funeral. And he had just left her there in tears. Like always, he just let her down.

He couldn't think about her. Apparently his subconscious was already obsessed. He had to just make it quiet again.

Chuck scooped four Valium pills into his hand, swallowing them down with water from the sink. The cool water felt so good on his throat that he refilled the glass, gulping it down again. He had never felt so old or so tired. He hadn't seen anyone since the funeral, and for all intents and purposes had been living in the room above Victrola. His phone had died two days ago.

Chuck Bass was officially off the grid.

--

Blair stepped inside the smoky, deserted bottom floor of Victrola. She looked at the empty stage and wondered randomly whatever had happened to the dress she had so happily taken off her first night here.

"Chuck?" She called out.

No answer. Blair heard the clicking of heels on the floor, and turned around to see a tall brunette girl whose eyes were red-rimmed and full of tears. She was wearing a wrinkled black slip dress that was too tight on top and designer knock off shoes.

"Hi there. Have you seen Chuck Bass?" Blair stopped her.

The girl looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Who's asking?"

"I'm Blair Waldorf, a friend of Chuck's. He hasn't been at school this whole week, and I thought he might be here."

"_You're_ Blair?" The girl gave her a judgmental once-over.

"Umm…yes. Do I know you?"

"Chuck's upstairs."

"Thank you." Blair said, heading for the staircase.

"Must be nice." The girl said, crossing her arms over her enormous chest.

"Excuse me?" Blair turned around, her hand on the railing.

"Forget it."

Blair watched her go, her eyebrows going together. Whatever. Issues much?

There was big empty office and a closed door at the end of the hallway on the second floor. She knocked on the closed door, waiting.

No response.

"Chuck, it's me."

--

Chuck wondered if he could just lay here silently and wait. She'd leave eventually. Blair could not see him like this.

"Open the door. Your driver told me you're staying here."

He closed his eyes, willing her to leave. The Valium was starting to kick in, and the room was literally spinning.

Suddenly the door opened. Shit. He had forgotten to lock it back after Rachel left.

He tried to focus on her, and a vague image of Blair in her school uniform finally formed.

Her face fell when she saw him. She closed the door behind her. "Oh, Chuck…"

--

Blair had never seen him like this. His eyes looked lifeless and bruised with huge purple circles underneath them, his skin was pale and covered with a sweaty sheen, he was completely naked except for the bed sheet. The whole room reeked of alcohol.

"So I guess I don't need to ask how you're doing." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone." Chuck said, his voice hoarse.

"I can't do that."

"Why not? You want me to save me now?" He said cruelly.

"Come back, Chuck. We all want you to come home."

"I don't have a home, Blair. I don't have a family."

"You do have a family. You have us." She said, taking his hand.

He looked away. She put her other hand on his face, forcing him to look at her.

"You have me." She said fiercely.

Chuck looked at her, trying to think of something to say that would be hateful enough to make her leave. He couldn't stand her looking at him like this- like there was more to him. Like he was better than this.

She was perfect. And he was disgusting.

"Go take a shower and get dressed. I'm taking you home." She said calmly.

Chuck turned his head away. "No."

"Do you want me to force you? Because I'm totally fine with that. This ends here."

"You don't get to say when this ends, Blair." He looked at her, his eyes flashing with a little more life.

"Oh, no? When does it end? When your uncle steals all your money? When you don't get to graduate from St. Jude's? You think this is what your dad would have wanted? To have everything he worked for go to hell so you can go on a boozing, womanizing streak and turn into just the kind of person everyone thinks you are? Surprise people for once, Chuck. Don't just downward spiral because it's all you know. This isn't you anymore, and you know it. You want to honor your dad? Then be the kind of man he could be proud of. Not this."

"What do you know about grief?" Chuck spat.

"I know I'm losing one of my best friends. And I'm not going to let that happen."

"Friends? That's all I am to you now?"

"That's all you can be until you stop living like this."

"Oh, I get it. I can't have you until you clean up my act? That's our new little game?"

Blair looked like she was about to smack him.

"Forget the game, Chuck! None of that matters anymore, don't you get it? This is your life, and your future, not some stupid game!"

"You really care, don't you? You actually care what happens to me?" Chuck looked at her, honestly dumbfounded.

"Of course I care." Blair said softly.

Chuck pulled her to him, kissing her hard. Instinctively, Blair kissed him back. But after a moment, she tried to force her brain to work. This was not the time- she could taste the alcohol on his breath. His mouth was rough and insistent, but Blair pulled away, drawing in a ragged breath.

"We can't do this." She exhaled heavily.

"Please." He said, sounding so desperate she almost gave in.

"I'd rather wait until you'd actually remember it."

"I could never forget being with you. I love-"

"Chuck. Don't." She stopped him quickly.

"What?" He said, his drug-addled brain unable to follow.

"You are really drunk, and probably stoned, and who knows what else. Don't say it now."

"But it's the truth."

She pressed her lips together. "Go get cleaned up. I'll wait right here."

Chuck finally relented, pulling on his bathrobe and walking to the bathroom. He stopped before he walked through the door.

"Blair?"

"What?"

"I'm glad you're here. Even if it is just as my friend."

"For you?" She smiled. "Anytime."

--

the end

--

A/N- Reviews are lovely!


End file.
